Victoria Maxted
Victoria 'Vicky' Rose Maxted was a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections, a long time ago. She was Pippy's adoptive older sister, and also the birth mother of Luke Accera-Gray. She had the abilities of Mental Manipulation and Persuasion. She was killed by Pippy after she abducted Abbie and Noah Gray. Appearance Vicky was tall and slim-built, with emerald green eyes and dark hair which was almost black. She was very beautiful, and tended to flaunt this. Abilities Vicky's first ability was the ability of Mental Manipulation. Using this ability, she could manipulate the higher mental functions of others: erasing memories, blocking the use of abilities and rendering people unconscious. She would need touch to remove a memory, but could do so specifically and target a particular memory, and could remove enough to erase a person's entire identity. She also needed touch to knock a person unconscious, but didn't need any contact to block abilities, only proximity. She could choose to either block all abilities in a radius or block specific ones, but when she did this she'd need to know who she was blocking. She also once used the ability to return her own memories after they'd been erased by another with the same ability, but she couldn't return memories to others. Her second ability was Persuasion. Using this, she could force others to do her bidding by speaking to them. However, the person would need to hear her words, meaning it wouldn't work on someone who was deaf, and she also needed the speech in order to use it, so she could be prevented by gagging her or impairing her speech in any other way. She also sometimes needed to be careful in the way she phrased a command. She would have also had a third ability, but this is unidentified. Family & Relationships Vicky was raised by an aunt and uncle, since she'd lost her parents and younger brother in a car crash when she'd been a child. She was also always unaware of the fact that Pippy was an adoptive sister to her not a biological sister, and she was never more than a biological mother to her son, Luke. She died before any of her nephews and nieces apart from the twins were born. *Mother - Charlotte Maxted *Father - Chris Maxted *Aunt - Rose Maxted *Brother - Daniel Maxted *Adoptive sister - Pippy Gray *Adoptive brother in law - Gabriel Gray *Former partner - Fillipe Accera *Son and adoptive nephew - Luke Accera-Gray *Adoptive nieces - Hannah Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray *Adoptive nephews - Josh Deveaux, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Claude Bennet, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray *Adoptive great nephew - Jake Deveaux History Vicky was merely 7 years old when she lost her parents and younger brother in a car crash, leaving her and Pippy as the only survivors. They were raised by their aunt Rose, living in Washington DC, and both attended the University there. Both manifested while they were students, and then became Organisation agents. However, Vicky became corrupted, and was imprisoned. She was released by Pippy, after having her memory erased, since she couldn't bear the thought of leaving her sister a prisoner. However, Vicky regained her memories and continued to gain villainous followers, and soon after Noah and Abbie Gray were born, she heard of how powerful the twins were and abducted them, taking them to the house where she and their mother had been raised. Pippy found them there, and forced herself to kill Vicky in order to protect her family. Category:Characters